


because your kiss is on my list

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Attempted Sexual Assault, Detention, F/M, High School, Joffrey Baratheon is his own warning, Jon has a mullet and Sansa fucking loves it, Jonsa Historical Event, Kissing, bitchin' cars, but not really, but then Jon saves the day so it's all cool yo, egregious use of Hall & Oates, kinda breakfast club-esque, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Jon Snow is a bad boy with ripped jeans, a mullet, and a bitchin' set of wheels. Sansa Stark is a good girl in day-glo prints and a side ponytail. After Jon gets detention for rescuing her, Sansa must learn how to break the rules in order to thank her new crush properly.IT'S AN '80S JONSA AU PARTY PEOPLE!!!!!





	because your kiss is on my list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts), [queenofthewolfswood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthewolfswood/gifts), [kattyshack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/gifts), [Melissa_Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Alexander/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> Gifting this to a few lovely ladies:
> 
> 1) Amy for being the inspiration behind this and Jon's mullet. ❤️
> 
> 2) Elaine for being awesome. ❤️
> 
> 3) Kat because let's be real, I feel like this is probably your jam. ❤️
> 
> 4) Melissa for being a constant sounding board and a dear friend who is super duper supportive. ❤️
> 
> 5) Janina for coming out stronger after all that ridiculousness last week. ❤️
> 
> And a huge thank you to Kelly for the PERFECT moodboard and for reading this over for me! We bong together. :P ❤️
> 
> Title from the dope Hall & Oates classic "[Kiss On My List](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOuhYuZLNYw)."

 

“OH. MY. GOD. HE’S HERE SANSA!”

 

At Jeyne’s cry, Sansa whipped her head from her locker just in time to see the object of her crush, Jon Snow, coming in through the double doors of Winterfell High School. In his ripped jeans, combat boots, flannel shirt, and trench coat he was a sight to behold. His gorgeous dark hair was cut short on top with luscious curls flowing down the back of his neck and his scruffy beard perfectly framed his pouty lips. Recently she’d been spending a ridiculous amount of time imagining what they'd feel like pressed against her own. With the light of the sun pouring in from behind him he almost looked like an angel, but with his outfit, sunglasses, and a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, maybe he was more of a fallen angel.

 

According to school legend, Jon held the record for most consecutive detentions in a row in WHS history and was almost certainly in danger of flunking out of school all together. It would make no logical sense to anyone else, but straight-A-goody-two-shoes Sansa Stark didn’t care one lick. He was a bad boy and she was hopelessly in love with him.

 

Up until recently, she had never really paid much attention to Jon. For the longest time he had just been the poor fatherless boy in her grade that liked to get into trouble. He was the guy who’d take smoke breaks in the boy’s bathroom. The guy that would cut class to vandalize the school statue. The guy that brought a sixer of beer on a field trip to the local glass gardens because he was thirsty. Jon was simply not someone Sansa would have ever bothered associating herself with.

 

But that had all changed one afternoon two weeks ago when Jon had accidentally stumbled upon her and Joffrey behind the bleachers on the football field. Joffrey had been her not-so-perfect boyfriend for a couple months and had been pressuring her for sex almost from the get go. That afternoon, Joffrey had seemingly had enough of waiting and had been poised to take what he wanted from her.

 

Probably having heard her cries of protest, Jon walked over to find Sansa with tears on her cheeks and her shirt ripped open with Joffrey towering over her. What happened next had been like something from a movie. Jon had taken one look at the scene and sprung into action, pinning Joffrey to the ground and straddling him. He punched him mercilessly while Joffrey whined pathetically and tryed to shield himself. Sansa watched the whole thing in a mixture of awe and horror. She tried to yell at Jon to stop, but it was only when she softly touched his cheek, did he cease his frenzied blows.

 

He had got up then and, with one last kick to Joffrey’s stomach, wrapped his well-worn denim jacket around Sansa and led her to his car. He drove a radical jet black Trans Am that looked like it was straight out of Smokey & The Bandit. He took her home with almost no words shared between them, dropping her off with a nod and a small smile before speeding away. As she’d watched Jon drive off, the smell of Brut and smoke had filled her nose from his jacket and she wondered just how he’d known where she lived. She now had so many questions about the mysterious Jon Snow, but one thing had been permanently cemented - Sansa was in love with the devilishly good looking bad boy with the heart of gold.

 

By the next day of school, everyone was well aware that Jon had beat up Joffrey. It came out that he’d been given a two week suspension. Sansa confided all the juicy details to her best friend, Jeyne. She’d had classes with Jon in the past and much like Sansa, she agreed that Jon was totally hot. Although she wassn't quite sure he was "boyfriend material." But to Sansa, there was just something about his “I don’t give a fuck” attitude that made her want to pour water on herself like Jennifer Beals in _Flashdance._

 

It had been a long two weeks, but finally Jon was back in school and Sansa was determined to talk with him. She had barely taken off his jacket in all that time and was desperate to properly thank her hero. She had asked around about him to practically everyone she came into contact with. No one really knew the man very well. She poured over the phone book trying to find an address or phone number that could possibly be his. Unfortunately, all her searches came up empty. He was like a ghost that would show up unexpectedly and then disappear without a trace. If only the Ghostbusters could have helped her.

 

But seeing him as he walked down the halls of WHS, Jon looked very _very_ real. Sansa was positively weak in the knees at the sight of him. And she was going to try her hardest to get him to notice her. She had taken extra care that morning to look her best. Her auburn hair was teased and crimped to perfection in a side ponytail. Her hot pink off the shoulder t-shirt looked great in contrast to the blue of Jon’s denim jacket. And her acid washed jeans, blindingly white Keds, and chunky colorful bangles completed the ensemble. She perched herself invitingly in his sight. Jon surely wouldn’t be able to resist her… until he walked right by her without so much as a glance.

 

Sansa steeled her confidence. So he didn’t see her in the hallway? Big deal. He would notice her eventually. The problem was when could she catch him? She had no classes with Jon and there was no way he would be eating lunch in the cafeteria. One thing Sansa knew for sure was that he would definitely have to serve after school detention for weeks to come. Besides cutting class and waiting at his car all day, this would be the one place Jon would be guaranteed to be present at. Her only problem was how she was going to get herself there.

 

Old Mr. Noye ran detention. He fought in Vietnam where he’d lost an arm. He was tough as nails. That’s why they gave him the job. He would also sometimes use his lack of an appendage to help scare the freshman into being extra careful during their first week of woodshop. There was no way Mr. Noye would just let her show up to detention for no reason simply to talk to Jon. No, Sansa was going to have to do something she’d never done before - break the rules.

 

Over the course of the day she tried just about everything she could think of to get detention. Instead of throwing her trash into the bin at lunch, she’d deliberately thrown it on the ground right in front of Mr. Selmy. He’d just smiled and helped her pick it up. During history she’d tried talking to her fellow classmates rather loudly and obnoxiously. Mrs. Tyrell had just encouraged her to start a healthy debate. And during gym, Sansa had refused to run laps. Coach Clegane took sympathy on her and let her sit out and eat orange slices. By last period, Sansa was extremely frustrated. Nothing had worked. She felt like a failure.

 

Angrily switching out books in her locker, she was suddenly caught off guard by a screech in her ear.

 

“Boo!”

 

Sansa yelped and whirled around, seeing the absolute last person she would ever want to see. “Ugh, gag me with a spoon. Go away Joffrey, we’re through. Don’t you remember? Or maybe you don’t? How many blows to the head did Jon give you anyway?”

 

“Oh Sansa, we belong together. Did you really think that degenerate could keep me away from you? You're mine,” he tried to convince her, his terrible breath choking her lungs. His face was black and blue thanks to Jon’s fists. Honestly, it was an improvement.

 

“As if! Jon certainly seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it the other day. And you know what? You deserved every single one of those punches, you wannabe rapist. I will _never_ have sex with you. So why don't you just go fuck yourself instead, asshole?”

 

Joffrey clenched his jaw, muttering, “Why you little-”

 

“MISS STARK!” Mrs. Mordane’s voice interrupted from her classroom door. “I cannot believe my ears! I have never heard such foul language from you, young lady. Detention. Today. After school,” She cut in an icy tone.

 

Joffrey sneered at her, obviously pleased with this turn of events. Sansa, however, was moonwalking on the inside, finally having accomplished what she had set out to do. Somehow she was able to reel herself in and demurely respond, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Mrs. Mordane huffed and walked back into her classroom. Joffrey laughed coldly, “Enjoy detention, bitch. Say hi to your new boyfriend for me.”

 

“You know, your grody face actually looks better all bruised and broken. If you ever come near me again, next time I’ll make sure Jon doesn't stop until you look like ET. Suck on that.”

 

Sansa slammed her locker shut and whipped her ponytail right in Joffrey’s face, leaving him standing there red and humiliated.

 

She was unable to concentrate for the duration of last period. She couldn’t stop thinking about what she was going to say to Jon when she saw him. Would he be kind? Would he notice she was wearing his jacket? Did he want it back? Would he kiss her? What would his lips feel like against hers? Would he be her boyfriend? These are the things she needed to know.

 

Walking into the detention room was quite the experience for Sansa. She quickly reported to Mr. Noye who eyed her suspiciously and grunted in understanding. She glanced around the room nervously, noticing that there were only a few kids. One strange looking girl was hunched over her desk aggressively writing something. A wild looking boy with a full ginger beard was quietly making paper airplanes. Another blonde headed boy was already fast asleep and drooling all over his textbooks.

 

And then there was Jon. He sat in the very back of the room with his sunglasses on and his arms crossed. Seeing her, he tilted his head toward the floor, letting his glasses slide down his nose. His eyes drank in her form for a moment before he flicked his glasses up to their former spot on his face and leaned back in his chair.

 

With her books and Trapper Keeper clutched tightly to her chest, Sansa made a beeline for the seat next to him. She sat there for a few minutes failing to come up with anything to say to him that didn’t sound horribly cheesy. Jon beat her to the punch.

 

“Well well well. Never thought I’d see you here. What are you doing in detention, princess?” he snarked at her.

 

“Well, if you must know, Mrs. Mordane caught me cursing-”

 

Jon busted out laughing. “Are you kidding me? Who in the world would prissy Sansa Stark curse at?”

 

“Joffrey.”

 

Jon’s amused smirk quickly morphed into a look of concern and anger and he leaned in closer to her, his voice low and sharp.

 

“What did he do this time? I swear to god I’ll kill him if he-”

 

“Nothing!” She nearly shouted. Mr. Noye cleared his throat and gave them both a piercing look. Sansa looked down and lowered her voice, “He just happened to sneak up on me is all. Wanted to bother me I guess. I told him to... _fuck_... off and Mrs. Mordane caught me.”

 

Jon visibly relaxed in his seat and chuckled. “Good. Little prick deserves it. Bummer you got stuck here though. I’m sure this is just about the last place you’d ever want to be.”

 

“Actually,” she began, “I wanted to be here.”

 

Jon took his sunglasses off and placed them on the desk. “Yeah right and I’m Ronald Reagan.”

 

“Seriously!” Sansa felt her confidence starting to wane. “I- I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“No you don’t. No one ever wants to talk to me.” He said it as if it meant nothing, but Sansa was positive there was a bit of sadness behind that statement. “Why the hell would perfect Sansa Stark want to talk to juvenile delinquent Jon Snow?”

 

She steadied herself with a deep breath. “I wanted to thank you. For the other day? I really appreciate it. You gave me your jacket and drove me home. You didn’t have to do any of that-”

 

“Yes I did. My only regret is that I couldn’t have been there sooner. I hate that son of a bitch.”

 

Sansa’s mind was racing. Being this close to him was maybe not so good for her health. The Surgeon General should probably have something to say about such dangerous proximity. “Do you… want your jacket back?” She asked in a way that she hoped he’d say no.

 

He studied her for a bit, grey eyes admiring his jacket on her. “No. Keep it, princess. Looks better on you than it does on my ugly mug.”

 

Sansa was pretty sure that nothing in that moment could have ever wiped the smile off her face. Even if the Soviets dropped the bomb on them or Wham! broke up. NOTHING! All the while Sansa was celebrating in her head, Jon was beginning to get restless in his seat. He kept swaying back and forth and bouncing his legs. She actually found it to be quite annoying, ruining her happy times.

 

“Didn’t you bring anything to work on?” she whispered.

 

“No. I never do. Usually I just leave after a while,” he tossed off nonchalantly.

 

Sansa was taken aback. “Leave? But this is detention. You can’t just leave...”

 

“Pfft. You got a lot to learn, princess. You don’t think I actually stay for every detention I get? I’d live here.”

 

Sansa gaped at him, unbelieving. Jon put his sunglasses on and stood up, slipping his trench coat on over his shoulders.

 

“Later Mr. Noye,” he said, walking to the door.

 

“See you tomorrow, Jon,” the teacher sighed in a monotone voice, never looking up from his book.

 

Jon paused at the door and turned back toward her. “Well… are you coming or not, red?”

 

Not knowing what else to do, Sansa hurriedly gathered her things and cast a glance toward Mr. Noye who simply raised a hand signaling her dismissal. She followed Jon out the door and scrambled to catch up with his fast pace.

 

“What was that? Where are we going? Aren’t we going to to get caught?”

 

Jon scoffed. “At this hour? Not a chance. Anyone that would care has already gone home for the day. Mr. Noye’s cool, he wouldn’t rat on us. Come on, there’s one thing we need to do before we leave.”

 

They walked through the halls, Jon confident with his hands in his coat pockets and Sansa frantically worrying someone was about to catch them. Finally they arrived at a bank of lockers, which Sansa immediately recognized as being the one that held Joffrey’s.

 

“What are we doing here? This is Joffrey’s locker,” she whispered as if someone was about to catch them.

 

“Yes. I do believe you’re correct. So nice and clean, aren’t they? Would be a shame if someone, oh I don’t know, fucked them up.”

 

Jon pulled a spray paint can out of his coat and shook it a few times before letting the paint fly over the lockers. Finishing his work, Jon pulled back to admire his masterpiece. There in bold black paint were the words **JOFFREY HAS A TINY DICK**.

 

“What do you think, princess? Good enough for a museum?”

 

Sansa couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “Almost,” she said as she grabbed the can from him and added the words **AND BAD BREATH** to the bottom. “There. Perfect.”

 

Jon admired her like a proud teacher. “Being bad feels pretty good, huh?” he asked, turning his body toward her as she nodded in agreement. While she did feel a bit guilty about defacing school property, she had to admit it was a thrill. The overwhelming urge to kiss him almost took over her body before he ruined the moment.

 

“Come on, let’s get outta here. All that hard work makes me hungry. I could go for a slice of pizza right about now. How about you, red? Hungry?”

 

She scolded herself internally at her animalistic urges, but then winked at him. “Starved.”

 

They casually walked toward the front of the school and Jon pushed open the double doors of the main entrance with a dramatic flair. He led her down to where his car was parked in the lot.

 

“Goddamn it’s like I can finally breathe again,” he exhaled, lighting up a cigarette and sounding like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Sansa admired the way the sunlight glinted off the dangly cross earring perched on his left ear. He looked younger and much happier than he had when he was inside the school.

 

While she was slightly disappointed he hadn’t opened the car door for her like last time, Sansa was mostly just excited to still be alone with him. And now she was in his car! He fired up the Trans Am and peeled out toward their destination. The radio was loudly blaring a heavy metal song Sansa did not recognize. Jon pounded on the steering wheel and nodded his head to the beat. The music hurt her ears, but he was just so cute, she didn’t even care.

 

Hypnotized by love, Sansa was startled when they came to an abrupt stop at their destination. Hot Pie’s Pizza was the best in town. Jon eagerly jumped out of the car and raced inside while she followed suit. He ordered a slice and a soda for both of them. Sansa offered to pay for hers, but Jon rebuffed her.

 

“This is your first time being bad, princess. It's my treat.”

 

Grabbing their food from the counter, they sat down at a table across from one another. Sansa could almost imagine they were on a date. Jon took a gulp of his soda and blanched at the taste.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked, concerned.

 

“Ugh. Pepsi is the worst,” he sputtered out.

 

“But that's what you ordered...”

 

“Yeah well after that whole New Coke thing, I can't very well trust Coke again, now can I?”

 

“Well you could. They switched it back. Like a while ago. It’s fine now. Coca-Cola Classic, Jon.”

 

“No no no! It's the principle of the matter. They can't just screw us over like that. It's bullshit. Besides, this is supposed to the Pepsi generation, right? Even if it is like drinking sewer water.”

 

"Let me just go get you a Coke then."

 

"No thank you. I am fine with my choices."

 

Sansa didn't quite know what to say to his stubborness and instead of responding just took a bite of pizza. She racked her brain to come up with something to say to him. Would Jon even like small talk? He certainly did have quite the opinion on something as trivial on soda, so she supposed he probably did. But what else did Jon like besides vandalism and getting into trouble? Deciding that the best course of action would simply be to just ask him about himself, Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar sight coming in the door of the restaurant.

 

“...was why they needed to make it 1.21 gigawatts. It's just science, guys. Plain and simple. Oh, hey Sansa!”

 

Despite being irritated, she waved at her little brother and his friends. “What are you doing here, Bran?”

 

“Just getting a slice with the guys… hey… Jon?”

 

Sansa hadn’t noticed at the time, but Jon had shrunk himself down in an apparent attempt to hide from her little brother. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath before popping his head up. “Uh… hi, Bran.”

 

Sansa was utterly confused at this turn of events. “Wait. You two know each other? How is that possible?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Bran spouted. “Jon frequents Castle Black Arcade like everyday. He’s the best Pac-Man player I’ve ever seen. I’m like 99% sure the song “Pac-Man Fever” was written about him.”

 

Sansa rapidly flicked her eyes back and forth between Bran and Jon. The latter was avoiding her gaze and blushing furiously.

 

“Really though, Jon is a master of all games,” Bran continued unaware of Jon’s embarrassment. “He’ll just come in and dominate all afternoon. Sometimes he even drives me home. Then I don’t have to ride my bike. It’s great!”

 

Her brain was running a mile a minute trying to process all this new information. Finally she had an answer as to how Jon knew where she lived without her telling him. She leaned back in her chair and smiled at him like the cat that ate the canary, feeling like she finally had the upper hand.

 

“Wow! All this time, huh? The cool bad boy Jon Snow is just a dorky geek like my little brother. Who would have thought?”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Jon grimaced, looking very uncomfortable. “Totally not cool little man. I have a reputation to uphold!”

 

“Whatever dude,” Bran shrugged. “Later, Jon. See you at home, Sansa.” He and his friends ordered their food and went back to their bikes outside. All the while Sansa was smirking and eyeing Jon like she held the biggest secret in the world.

 

Jon raked his hands through his hair, thoroughly frustrated. “If you tell anybody about this, princess, so help me god I will…”

 

“Frankie says relax, Jon!” she cut in. “I actually think it's kind of adorable to the max.”

 

“What?” His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

 

“Yeah. Here you are with this bad reputation and this cool demeanor, but really you just spend all your free time either at the arcade or helping out damsels in distress. That's someone I want to get to know better,” she finished, daintily taking a sip of her soda.

 

Jon blushed a pretty shade of pink that looked absolutely endearing on his dark features. He smiled sheepishly at her and stuffed the rest of his pizza in his mouth.

 

“Come on, red, let's get the hell outta here,” he said with his mouth full. “I'll take you home. Wouldn't want you to get into anymore trouble, now would we?”

 

They threw their trash away and went back out to Jon's car. This time he opened the passenger side door for her. When the heavy metal music came on the radio, Sansa switched the station to something that was more in line with her own taste. Hall & Oates “Kiss On Your List” came out of the speakers and Sansa sang along softly. Jon looked at her with surprise in his eyes, but said nothing. Instead, he just smiled and tapped his finger to the beat on the steering wheel as he drove.

 

 

> _My friends wonder why I call you all the time, what can I say?_  
>  _I don't feel the need to give such secrets away_  
>  _You think maybe I need help, though I know I'm right, all right_  
>  _I'm just better off not listening to friends' advice_
> 
>   
>  _When they insist on knowing my bliss_  
>  _I tell them this_  
>  _When they want to know what the reason is_  
>  _I only smile when I lie, then I tell them why_
> 
>   
>  _Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list_  
>  _Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list_  
>  _Because your kiss is on my list of the best things in life_

 

Sansa felt butterflies in her tummy. Jon Snow was so much more than she had ever thought he’d be and she had just barely scratched the surface.  By the time they reached her house, she had made up her mind.

 

Jon parked the car in her driveway with the engine running. “Well, princess, this is it. See you around, I guess.”

 

“Oh yes, you’ll be seeing a lot of me from now on. You’re taking me out to the movies on Friday.”

 

His jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly. “Excuse me? I’m what?”

 

“You heard me, Jon Snow. I expect you to be here to pick me up at 6:30 sharp. And I want the big popcorn. No buts, mister bad boy.”

 

Jon opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if to retort, but nothing ever came out. Then Sansa did something she had been dying to do for two weeks - kiss him full on the lips.

 

He gasped into her mouth, eyes still open before quickly shutting them. She opened her lips to him as he finally started responding. Their tongues met and caressed each other. He tasted like cigarettes, Pepsi, and pepperoni, but to Sansa it was heaven. Her hands went to his hair feeling the contrast in the shortness on top and the curls in the back. She loved it. His lips really were just as soft as she imagined. Maybe even more so. She sucked his bottom lip inside her mouth and bit it gently, wrenching a groan from him. That was her cue to cut it. Always leave them wanting more.

 

She pulled back and saw that his pupils were blown wide and his lips were swollen. “Thanks for rescuing me and for showing me how to be bad. See you at school, Jon.”

 

“Good night, Sansa,” he rasped, still trying to catch his breath. She bounced out of the car and skipped giddily to her front door. Just before going inside she looked back at him. Through the windshield, she saw Jon smile and touch his lips before he put the car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway.

 

Sansa went inside, closed the door, and leaned back against it. Sighing contentedly, she touched her lips and smiled, thinking of the bad boy that stole her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly the only fic ever in which Jon has a mullet. Yeah... you're welcome.
> 
> Sorry about the diatribe against Pepsi if that's your soda of choice. I mean, you should probably feel bad because it's a garbage soda, but whatever. I'm only judging you a lot. COKE FTW!!!!!! :P
> 
> Also, I fucking love Hall & Oates so they were bound to show up in one of my fics eventually. No regrets.
> 
> Got one more of these historical fics coming (hopefully) later today and then it's back to my WIPs! :)


End file.
